Animal Ball
by Ten-youko
Summary: TIKKA WARNING! (This means Tidus/Wakka slash--hence the warning. Watch out, ya?) Shounen-ai, humor, Auron abuse (poor git), and lots of good, clean fun. Enjoy, ya?
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Arg. This is the second time I've had to type this. Alas, but I'm still trying to get the hang of Macs. Please be patient with me and my mono-induced self as I try to keep some semblance of sanity and whatnot.  
  
Warnings: Standard warnings apply. Swearing (in different languages, too!), shounen-ai, blantant abuse of Auron, references to aspects of the game, rampant humor. Oh, and they aren't mine, either. Pity...  
Any that I forgot? Well, I AM sick, so bite me.  
  
Now, without further ado, it's fic time!  
  
  
  
Animal Ball  
  
  
Tidus rolled his shoulders. Man, I'm so sore.' Of course, it could have been worse: he had needed to resurrect Rikku and she was still in bad shape. He gulped down a Potion greedily and looked his his party. Are we gonna stop here or what? Lulu and Auron, being the only ones to have done this before, were busy arguing, much to Tidus' amusement.  
  
Look. The closest village is half a day's travel - WITHOUT any fiend attacks. Rikku is injured, my magic is low, and YOU, Lulu said, poking Auron in the chest, are outnumbered.  
  
Auron opened his mouth to protest, but Kimahri returned from scouting. Found globe. He hefted his Hunter's Spear in a restless gesture and winced slightly. Need Potion.  
  
Yuna walked over to the Rhonso's side and healed him with a softly-spoken It would be best to rest here for a while. We'lll be revived, but we should rest here for a while so that Rikku isn't worn out. Rikku cheered faintly and hobbled over to hug the summoner and to get an Al Bhed Potion.  
  
  
  
Tidus placed his hand on the globe and instantly felt better than he had before. Not quit a full night's rest in an inn, but close. Hey, Wakka, he called over his shoulder. Wanna blitz?  
  
Wakka grinned at his back. Is Shiva a little frosty? He hunted in his supplies until he found his Game Ball.  
  
Tidus arched an eyebrow at Wakka's search. How many of those do you have, anyway?  
  
Lu says too many, but this is coming from the one who's carrying around at least five stuffed animals, ya?  
  
Tidus was just about to call the Aurochs when he was forcibly pulled away from the globe. he shouted. Wakka had snagged Tidus by his hood and was practically choking the blonde. The shit-eating grin plastered on the redead's face told Tidus that he was enjoying leading him around. I thought you said that you wanted to play...  
  
There's a lake right behind you. Why not play right here? Wakka asked, his eyes dancing with laughter waiting to be expelled.  
  
Tidus wrenched out of his grasp and rubbed his abused neck. Right. You just want me to yourself.  
Of course.  
  
Tidus snorted. You're just a big kid, you know that?  
  
Wakka laughed. Then what does that make you?  
  
A smirk graced Tidus' lips.   
  
Wakka blinked at the strange comeback. That makes absolutely no--' His train of thought was cut off as Tidus shoved him into the lake. He surfaced, coughing. Now that wasn't fair.  
  
the drier of the two drawled. That was payback from when we first met. Wakka mumbled something under his breath about women and grudges, which caused Tidus to jump in right next to the man, drenching him for a second time.  
  
Wakka retorted and dunked Tidus. He fished about behind him, retrieved the ball, and shouted at Tidus (who was still underwater), Go long! With that as a warning, he threw it, the blitzball barely grazing the water.  
  
Tidus gave a powerful kick of his legs and propelled himself through the water as Wakka threw the blitzball. Easily overcoming and passing it, he stopped and somersaulted, raising his feet to catch the ball. He bounced it a few times before kicking it back towards Wakka.  
  
Wakka caught the ball smoothly and dove, swimming out into deeper waters. His progress stopped shortly afterwards when Tidus tackled him, wrapping his arms around Wakka and successfully pinning his arms to his sides. Wakka turned his head and arched an eyebrow at his attacker. Tidus' mouth split open in a cocky grin - one that caused Wakka to think of the last time Tidus did that.  
  
Tidus' grin smoothed out and his eyes closed partially as he closed the gap between them completely.  
  
As soon as their lips met, any and all thoughts of blitzball disappeared from both minds. Tidus' grip lossened as his hands moved to cradle Wakka's face. Wakka released the Game Ball and pivoted to face the younger man, pulling him by his shirt even closer. Tidus' mouth parted slightly and Wakka took this invitation, running his tongue gently across the roof of Tidus' mouth, which sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. Tidus moaned softly and moved his mouth down to Wakka's neck, alternating between kissing and biting.  
  
Wakka's head tossed back of its own accord, his eyes closing and his hands catching hold of Tidus' hair. When he felt able to open his eyes again, a rather close spherical object floated a foot above him.  
  
The blitzball.  
  
Wakka heaved a sigh of long-suffering, which caught Tidus' attention. He followed Wakka's gaze and realization dawned on him in the guise of a sheepish grin.  
  
They surfaced and Wakka snagged the ball. Well, playing without more people is pretty pointless, ya?  
  
Tidus turned to him. Hey, I have an-- He abruptly stopped as he caught sight of the redhead and started laughing.  
  
Wakka blinked. Tidus, unable to form words, was content to point and laugh even harder. My neck? Wakka's free hand flew up to tentatively touch his neck. He winced as he finally understood why Tidus had gone into hysterics. You didn't! Wakka dove at the madly grinning man, arms outstretched to strangle him. Tidus chuckled merrily and moved out of the way, swimming towards the beach.  
  
Come on! I have an idea! Wakka continued grumbling and followed him to shore, opting wisely to stay in the water.  
  
  
  
^^; Cheez, but I finally can get this part posted. Kekeke...Tidus is such a bad boy. If you don't understand what he did, my dear...you need help. Although for some strange reason I can't seem to think of a better way to describe it, which rather sucks. You know it s a bad sign when a writer can't come up with the right words...  
Ah well. As soon as I post this on FF.net, I'm typing up the second part.  
  
C&C, ya?


	2. Ye Olde Interlude

Author's notes: Yes, I am a lazy ass. I am also an anti-social lazy ass. Meh. I've had this part written out for as long as I've had the first part, I'm just now typing it. Well, typing it on my PC, that is. Then I have to get cracking on the final part. And I give much thankies to people who leave comments. I loff you all. Especially Yaoi Junkie, for he is the absolute greatest and I admire him highly. ^^  
  
Oh, and all thoughts (in single quotes, folks) are Auron's. Just because I love him so.  
  
Warnings: Blah blah blah slashy goodness blah blah swearing in Al Bhed blah Auron is my bitch yadda yadda yadda. Not mine, but I wish Lulu's sweet ass was.And Wakka, too. And Auron, because I want to call him "daddy." Ufufu.  
  
Animal Ball Part 2A: Ye Olde Short Interlude  
  
  
  
"Hey, guys!" The sunbathing party looked up from their idle conversation to see Tidus dripping wet and trotting up to them. "Let's play a game!"  
  
Auron leveled a look that would have turned Tidus to stone. However, his outfit blocked most of the attack, making it appear that he was only scowling. "This is a quest, not a field trip." His comment was overruled yet again though, as the others started voicing their opinions:  
  
"Sure! What kind?" 'Yuna is always energetic.' "Kimahri want to play, too." 'Now this is an interesting development.' "It's been a while since I've played in a lake!" Auron blinked at Rikku, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. 'Hey; aren't you supposed to be injured?' "As long as my belts won't get ruined." Lulu stood. Auron gaped. "Do you know how hard it is to repair this dress?" 'Even you? Traitor.'  
  
Tidus grinned slyly at Lulu. "Do you how hard it is to get into your dress to begin with?" He looked to Auron. "You comin'?"  
  
"Of course not," the man scoffed. "We are leaving-now." The group looked at him.and laughed.  
  
"Heh," Tidus chuckled some more as they made their way to the water's edge, slinging a compainionable arm around Yuna's shoulders. "With all of his outbursts and those surprised looks, one would think-" Tidus stopped in his tracks.  
  
Yuna stopped five steps later and turned to see an unreadable look on Tidus' face. "Are you okay?" Tidus blinked slowly as realization once again hit him like a Self-Destruct to the gut. He mumbled something softly, which made Auron stand, the death grip he had on the sword hilt transforming to one more suited for battle. "What did you say?" she asked.  
  
Any signs of awe and wonderment fled as he doubled over laughing. "Auron can't swim!"  
  
  
  
After running for his life, Tidus was glad to be back in the water. He splashed in the older man's direction. "Come on in, Auron! The water's fine!"  
  
Auron only growled before settlein down uncomfortably on the high end of the beach. "Don't forget that this isn't a vacation," he called out.  
  
Tidus snorked and fell backwards, floating on his back until he "accidentally" ran into Wakka (and Lulu). "Whoops."  
  
Wakka leveled a glance at him before he pushed Tidus back underwater. Tidus resurfaced as gracefully as one could when one had been dunked to see the others laughing at his expense. "Har. Har."  
  
Rikku restlessly treaded water. "So, what are we gonna play?" she questioned. She did a double-take. "What happened to your neck?"  
  
Tidus stood and tossed a grin at them all. "A game that I used to play, called Animal Ball." He paused briefly. "You do know the basic rules to blitzball, right?"  
  
"Yes. Get ball to goal." Kimahri rolled his shoulders, getting bored and almost tempted to join Auron on land.  
  
"You got it. Well, Animal Balls' just like blitzball. Except there are no rules."  
  
"None?" Rikku grinned, which caused Lulu to start looking worried.  
  
"Uh, yeah, there are SOME rules." Wakka snapped his fingers in regret. "Teams, goals, points-all those apply. But you can do whatever you want to get the ball, as long as it stays in play and stays moving."  
  
"So what about the teams?" Yuna asked. "You, Wakka, and Rikku are the only good swimmers."  
  
"No problem. I'll take you and Rikku." He grinned. "Wakka can have fun with Lulu and Kimahri." Everyone nodded in agreement and moved to opposing sides.  
  
"Okay, leader," Rikku emphasized sarcastically, "why'd you pick us?"  
  
"Yeah. We're quite smaller than the other team." And what Yuna said was true. The opposing team looked quite impressive leaning close together, no doubt planning tactics.  
  
Tidus quickly shouted, "No magic!" then returned to his team. "We're smaller, all right. But we're also quicker." He hunkered down and motioned for the girls to follow suit. "Now, here's the plan."  
  
Well, this is all I'm gonna do for now. It's late, my body and mind are fried, and I need to sit down and write a lot of shit. So I'm gonna take a small break after posting this, listen to music, write.oh, and do something called sleep. Part 2B should - in theory - be up by tonight at the latest.  
  
C&C and I'll be yer aeon, to summon me when you wish. (Well, okay, I won't, seeing as how I have a Sugar Daddy to tease, but I'll coo over your reviews and loff you forever and ever.) 


	3. The Actual Game - shock! suspense! alitt...

Author's notes: Yup. I'm a dork. I haven't added anything new to this story yet, but I'll get onto it. Really! Oh, and since I'm neither a daytime nor an overly social person during summer, I'm sitting in my room in the basement listing to an indie Japanese rock band and doing this. [twitch] Note to self: stop treating the author's notes like a mini-blog. Right. And I'm severely tempted to make a side-story of sorts to this monster, composed of my random thoughts and edits that I've either jotted down on the notebook or thought. Let me know how that rocks your socks, mmkay?  
  
Warnings: Man, if you actually need this, you should write it out on a Post- it and slap it onto your monitor. This is where the real Al Bhed swearing comes in, by the way. No teasing of Auron in this section - now it's time for potshots on anyone. [chuckles] Tidus, you great git. Oh, and if there are spelling errors, you'll have to forgive me. I want to put these out as quickly as I can, so no spellcheck as of now. I'll be going back in to fix them at a more convenient time.  
  
- - -  
  
Animal Ball Part 2B: Hey, look - they're actually playing now! (Or "How in the hell do you plan for an impromptu game?")  
  
  
  
Tidus rolled his shoulders and grinned. "You ready for a most humiliating defeat?"  
  
Wakka gave him a nonplussed look. "Sure. I can't wait to see that shocked look on your face."  
  
"Now, if you're done, ladies," Rikku drawled, "let's play!"  
  
Wakka smirked and stopped spinning the blitzball on his finger, going into captain mode. "Thought you'd never ask." He tossed the ball high into the air, which was an unconscious signal to start.  
  
Tidus neatly snagged the ball out of the air and spotted Yuna unguarded. He threw it at her quickly before his arm was tackled by Kimahri, causing him to spin slightly before falling onto the Rhonso.  
  
Yuna caught the ball and winced in sympathy as Tidus fell in an ungraceful bellyflop. She quickly stepped back as Lulu came at her from an angle. Quickly scanning for an opening, she darted in the general direction of the shore, her path going slightly caddywompus. Or tried to. Strong arms circled her from behind and tried to get at the ball.  
  
"Hold on, Yuna; I'm coming!" Tidus called as he starated running. His progress was cut short by Kimahri catching Tidus by his hood. He turned around quickly and whined, "What is it with you guys and my hood?"  
  
Back at the Yuna v. Wakka battle, Yuna was having a hard time fending off the man, now doubly so, for Lulu had arrived. Wakka and the black mage performed a quick double-team move (which consisted of pinning arms and wrenching) to remove the ball from Yuna's grip.  
  
"Get goin', Lu!" And she did. She turned on her heel and succeeded in falling over like a tree. A corset-wearing, silently swearing tree.  
  
Scant moments later, Rikku surfaced, holding the blitzball and grinning like a madman. She sped off towards the shore like Yuna's original intent had been, turning sharply in the direction of their goal when the water hit below her knees.  
  
So as not to forget the Abes star, he had been forced to use less savory tactics to free himself from Kimahri's clutches. 'I'll find my vest later. I hope,' he thought wryly as he swam parallel to the Al Bhed. Since he was looking back at the girl, he could see someone shooting towards her. "Quick-over here!" Rikku chucked the blitzball to him just as was run into. With a small shriek, Rikku disappeared underwater.  
  
What Tidus didn't know, however, was that someone was behind him, as well. Tidus got a mouthful of water as he glared at his attacker. Wakka grinned back. Tidus pointed at him accusingly, and Wakka playfully bit at the finger. The redhead moved his attention down Tidus' finger to the back of his hand, tugging softly at the loose skin. He gave a small kick of his feet and propelled himself towards the younger man, wherein he nibbled on Tidus' lip none-too-softly, suckling it.  
  
A shadow briefly passed over them and took up the ball, carrying it successfully to the beach. Yuna cheered with Rikku seconding. Tidus surfaced, Wakka right after. "We got a point?" Tidus asked incredulously.  
  
Yuna put a hand on her hip. "Well, I am standing here."  
  
"Well, I'll be!" he crowed, then scanned the players. "But where's Kimahri?"  
  
Rikku nodded her head back to where the spectator was sitting. "He decided to take after the kitty in him and bicceat uid." Lulu looked in shock at the girl, then sent her underwater to cool her head.  
  
Wakka pouted. "Aw man. So much for the game, ya?"  
  
Lulu tilted her head slightly to the side, looking curiously. "Tidus, what happened to your lip?"  
  
- - -  
  
Maa, I was gonna have Rikku ask the lip question, but I ended up rewriting and editing parts as I went along. [looks at the Al Bhed comment] Well, I guess it's not REALLY swearing, but it's in the same not-nice category. Hehe, such interesting side notes I wrote on this section. Oh, and I feel Wakka and Tidus' pain, for both have happened to me (though instead of the neck, it was my earlobe.). I'm rather pale, so bruises tend to be more visible and take longer to go the fuck away. [sighs] Sometimes I curse my Irish skin.  
  
Anyhoo.Got an extra Shiva and you don't know what to do with it? Random fiends causing property damage (or just shitting on yer lawn)? Pesky dearly departed relatives that just WON'T GO AWAY? C&C.and I'll give you my apologies. ^_- 


	4. The Best Laid Plans of Rhonso and Men

Author's notes: Hot damn, I'm alive again! Basically I'm blaming my lack of updating "Animal Ball" on the fact that I stopped playing FFX until just recently (Feb. 2, most likely) started a new game. So as I type this out (Feb. 24), I am currently beefing up characters and Celestial Weapons (got my maxed Nirvana - woo!) to tango with Sin. So pardon the dust on this fic, for I'm just weaning myself back home. Mmm. . . FFX yumminess.  
  
Warnings: Christ, people. I've just been gone for a while - not reinvented! Same rules apply.  
  
Dedicated to people who have commented, especially Arwen Undomiel, whose fanfiction I shall be giving a test-run soon. Soon, an omake shall be written JUST FOR YOU. But please, dear. Your sugar highs remind me of Tidus on mangos. [shouts in a westerly direction] You hear me, Monkey? Ninja knows all!  
  
- - - denotes a split in action. Sorry, but I tried NOT to do this.  
  
Animal Ball 3: The Best Laid Plans of Rhonso and Men (Gang Aft Agley)  
  
Tidus sighed, "I guess so. Let's pack up, gang; our taskmaster would be most pleased." Various protests floated over the surface of the water, but all grudgingly made their way back to congregate at the shoreline, the ripples from their game still making the lake lap at their feet and ankles.  
  
Yuna felt a shiver travel down her spine and a coldness settle in her bones. Still making her way to land, she called out in a calm manner, "Kimahri? Could you please throw us our weapons?' She looked to Wakka and Rikku, who were closest to the deep like herself. "We're going to need them."  
  
Everyone had a few bleak seconds to stop and gape at her before weapons flew through the air (and onto a few heads, for some weren't paying attention), followed by a tidal wave that rushed towards them, ending with a very solid-sounding smash.  
  
Rikku and Wakka's heads appeared first, Tidus shortly thereafter, having rode the undercurrent further into the lake. Some distance behind, Yuna splashed her way to the surface and winced at the Sinspawn (the great nasty blob Sin liked Its water creations to look like) burbled merrily as it formed two tentacle-like arms. The lake was now a victim of the ripple effect, the ripples being half a meter high and attempting to push everyone back.  
  
On the sand, Kimahri growled menacingly at the Sinspawn. Auron and he had been far enough up the coast to not get pulled in. Either that, or it was purely Sin's fault. Lulu was still coughing remnants of the lake onto the sand next to them, her poor Fatal Cait Sith in empathic heaves on her lap. "We no use," he grumped as he glared ahead of him, fidgeting with his Hunter's Spear.  
  
Lulu wobbly rose to her feet and added, "Yes. Even if I cast Thundaga on it, the lightning would most likely hit everyone else in the water, too." She stooped down to scoop up her Cait Sith, cuddling it against her as if it could protect the four in the water.  
  
As this conversation took place, the battle was already underway. After tossing a few Grenades (and even Mixing), a rather bloodied Rikku called out as she swam towards shore, "Yunie! Call Ixion!"  
  
Yuna nodded and started to pray to the fayth that was the giant equine Thunder aeon. As she was concentrating on calling the creature to this plane, the Sinspawn struck Tidus with both of its arms and sent the blonde flying back, hit full-force. A small noise escaped his lips - his breath in a soft "whoosh" - before skidding into and under the waves.  
  
Something inside Yuna clicked as she watched Tidus get attacked, something that put more ferocity and fervor into her prayers, more anger into her hands clutching her staff. "Help us!" she cried heavenwards as she swung her staff.  
  
Ixion appeared from the gateway to land into the lake of the mortal plane of Spira beside Yuna. He whinnied and reared onto his hind legs, not enjoying being in waters. Wakka pulled the blonde over to shelter within the safety that the beast provided, even if it was to be temporary. With Yuna's repeated plea and Tidus floating lifelessly on the surface, the aeon calmed and attacked the beast with Thor's Hammer, kicking at the now- frothing waters.  
  
- - -  
  
Wakka pulled Tidus closer to shallow waters and kept him above water as he fished out a Phoenix Down and rested it over the young man's third eye. Tidus immediately stiffened like he was woken from a nightmare and opened his eyes shortly thereafter. He started to tread water on his own, albeit a little slowly, though Wakka never released his hold on him.  
  
"Mm, Wakka?"  
  
"That's me," the redhead grinned.  
  
"Remind me not to do that again."  
  
"What, get killed by some stupid Sinspawn?"  
  
"No. To invite the others when we blitz." Tidus grinned widely, which made Wakka laugh out loud and pulled Tidus in for a quick, fierce hug.  
  
"Just don't do that dying thing on me again, either, okay?"  
  
"That's the last thing I would do, Wakka." He smiled as he palmed an X- Potion. "Now let's go do our job and kick Sin's ass!"  
  
- - -  
  
Thor's Hammer caused part of the Sinspawn to melt away, one of its arms being lost to the lake. The creature struck back with its good arm and killed the aeon. Ixion collapsed, only the tip of his horn visible before it dissolved back into pyreflies.  
  
Wakka and Tidus swam back out to rejoin Yuna, Tidus giving her a blitzball whistle so she wouldn't be distracted. Good thing, for she ducked underwater to miss a sweeping blow that got both of the boys. Only one resurfaced.  
  
"Wakka?!" Tidus scanned nearby and saw naught but Wakka's blitzball floating lazily towards him. 'Damn you, old man!' Tidus thought, his free hand clenching into a fist. 'Damn you, old man!' he swore to himself, outraged and upset that the redhead hadn't surfaced yet. Neither had Yuna, his rational brain mentioned, but that was because she was dodging attacks from the sole pinion. A red film partially obscured his vision as he charged the beast, landing eight heavy blows on the arm that had plowed down Wakka. Swimming back to pick up Wakka's ball, he proceeded to bounce it off the Sinspawn, working the ball up the creature to finish him off with his own Jecht Shot, but his thoughts more on the redhead than defeating the Sinspawn caused him to miss, the ball bonking him harmlessly on the head.  
  
Yuna called out to Tidus as he landed, embarrassed, "I can't get Wakka - he's gone too far under for me to reach him!"  
  
Tidus thought quickly about who could cover Yuna while he looked for Wakka. Lulu would get bogged down by her weight of belts. . . Kimahri couldn't manipulate his spear. . .That only leaves- "Auron!" he shouted over the cacophony of battle as Yuna rapidly healed the two of them. "Cover me while I look for Wakka!"  
  
Auron gave him a look that spoke volumes. The arched eyebrow, however, was all that he saw, and that said, "You HAVE to be kidding me."  
  
"Auron!" he called again, a bit of his desperation leaking into his voice. "Just guard Yuna until we get back!" A sound of alarm from Yuna caught Tidus' attention, but a little too late as the remaining bits of the Sinspawn grazed the blonde. He resurfaced, albeit a little longer than before and a lot paler. "Please."  
  
The weak cry made Auron's jaw set. He hadn't watched Jecht's son to see him get killed by one of his lackeys. He raised his sake container and saluted the beast. 'For the good old times,' he thought as he took a large swig and spat it onto his sword, causing runic characters to swirl. Tidus, understanding, dove back under for hopefully what was the last time. "Let's end this," he muttered and swung the sword as if he was striking the Sinspawn. The runes flew off the sword blade and launched themselves at the beast, striking it down and dissolving it into a swarm of pyreflies.  
  
Pushing his glasses up his nose, he harrumphed. "That's how it's done."  
  
- - -  
  
Tidus swam deeper into the lake, the surroundings getting a bit colder and a bit darker. 'Where was he?' the teenager thought as he kept an eye out for Wakka. An air bubble suddenly floated in front of him and almost made him drink lake water; he redoubled his efforts until he came upon Wakka laying on the sunken machina littering the bottom. Not waiting any longer, lest he die irreversibly, he hastily mouthed "Return to me," the key words for Full-Life that Yuna had taught him. Wakka's body curled up into a fetus position, shivering, then relaxed as his body restarted.  
  
Tidus rested on the reef, pulled him into his arms and brought their foreheads together. Wakka replied to wide, questioning blue eyes with a wide, cocky grin and kissed him.  
  
The redhead rolled his eyes skyward indicating the battle. Tidus made that confident little fist gesture he was prone to do when he was stubbornly sure of things. Wakka laughed to himself. 'How like him to be so sure of it.' He beckoned upwards, and with a returning nod, they made their way to the light.  
  
FIN  
  
Finishing notes: Man. Sorry that went so serious. I guess after a while in the game, it gets a little more heavy, so there you have it. And the last bit just comes off as somewhat weird. So as an apology, here is a cute (read: bizarre) little omake. [pulls a Pop Jam host stunt] Douzo!  
  
- - -  
  
Once upon a time there was a boy who wasn't, yet somehow was. He was a typical surfer dude, except that instead of surfing, he played a strange aquatic game that was a mix of water polo, free diving, and football. Oh, and he whined a great deal, too - must be the blonde in him.  
  
One day, this boy that wasn't was sucked up by this creature that was his father and wasn't his father all at the same time. Along with the boy came an old man who had died at a young age yet somehow managed to still age. They were washed upon a new world that wasn't new to the old young man.  
  
The boy who wasn't met a beefy redhead in lederhosen with an island accent and a penchant for saying "ya?" at the end of every sentence. This lederhosen-clad redhead also was a player of the strange aquatic game, which made the boy that wasn't happy. They talked for a long time about their strange aquatic game techniques.  
  
The boy who wasn't asked of the lederhosen-clad beefy redhead, "Nice sandals. Wanna fuck?"  
  
"Sure," replied the lederhosen-clad redhead.  
  
And they did.  
  
Ye olde ende  
  
- - -  
  
So whaddya think? Do I need to get attacked with 10,000 Needles? Have the soul torn out of my body and become a hidden, rather useless fayth? Have statues erected in my honour across the yard? Lemme know either way, either here, via email, or at my LiverJournal, whose link can be found in my info. 


End file.
